A Boy and a Cat
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Minerva.Severus Severus is 17 and his last year at Hogwarts and Minerva is his teacher and you have to read the rest to find out.. A sequel is being considered!


**B A Boy and a Cat **

Her cat eyes watched him go into the shadows and disappear from sight. She followed him and had a hard time catching up with his long strides. He finally stopped at a small clearing in the forest which has a small pool of water, deep enough to bathe in. He stood looking at his reflection in the water and seemed angry at what he saw. With her cat hearing she could hear him mumble some words and she moved closer. A paw snapped a twig on the ground and he whipped out his wand and looked ready to attack but puts it way when he saw it was just a tabby cat. It has weird markings round its eyes and is a little too still for a cat but he did not dwell on it, just went back to his reflection. After some time he looks back and saw the tabby had not moved and he goes and picked the cat up.

Minerva did not know what to do, she was in the arms of the most mysterious Slytherin boy and was pondered whether or not she should change back into her human form, but decided against it as it would have embarrassed the hell out of him. So she stayed still on his lap and he stroked her soft fur.

"You have no idea do you cat, about how difficult life is do you?" he said quietly after sometime, "You have someone who looks after you, who does nearly everything for you, who loves you," he whispered. The last three words were so quite she had to strain to hear them._ I do know, she thought, I know what it's like to be alone. _

They then sat in silence until it got dark then he got up off the ground and set her down on four feet and both made their way to the castle. He opened the door and she scampered inside following him. She was curious about him and for a reason when most members of staff didn't, she trusted him. He sighed when he saw her following him and he stopped and bent down to her level.

"You can't follow me cat, you have to go back to your owner," he said softly and gave her a soft nudge. She still didn't go and he began to think the cat was stupid.

"Look cat, it's not safe if you're with me," he hissed and this comment sparked her curiosity even more.

"For Merlin's sake will you just _go_!" he said and she caught the plea in his voice. He was going to add something when her ears caught the sound of footsteps and she ran, fearing that if she had stayed and it had been a member of staff then they were bound to recognise her. She hid in a dark corner and saw that it wasn't a member of staff, but James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Talking to yourself Snape?" Black jeered, "First sign of madness." Severus hissed something and Black laughed at him. Minerva watched them taunt him some more and all the while her anger was rising. Then Potter whipped out his wand and aimed it at Severus, who must have insulted him and she had had enough. Quickly she became her human self and strode down the corridor to them and Potter hid his wand and backed away from Severus.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black what are you doing by the Slytherin common room?" she asked when she had reached them and her voice betrayed her anger. Neither said anything and she looked at Severus who looked both angry and slightly embarrassed. She sighed then asked;

"Mr Snape are you alright?" and received a swift nod. She looked at the two Gryffindors before she made her mind up.

"10 points from Gryffindor," she said and Potter and Black stared at her.

"And Snape? Doesn't he get house points taken?" Potter asked outraged that his head of house was punishing them and not the Slytherin.

"I think he was going to his room before you two stopped him," she said then sent them back to the Gryffindor common room. She could hear them make angry remarks and she felt satisfied. She turned her attention back to Severus.

"Are you sure they didn't do anything Mr Snape?" she asked again more kindly.

"No, I'm fine Professor," he said gruffly and she gave a nod.

"Then you can go Mr Snape," she said.

"No House points taken?" he asked her and she shook her head. He started down the corridor when she called out to him and he stopped and turned around.

"Good night Mr Snape," she said softly. He was silent then turned round and mumbled;

"Good night…Professor McGonagall." The he hurried off and disappeared from her sight.

"You again," Severus said when he saw the cat near him. He put down his quill and parchment he was writing on and beckoned the cat. Minerva bounded towards him and he lifted her to his lap but she moved so she was sitting on his shoulders. He began to write again and she saw that it was her essay she had set on "Transfiguring Two Living Objects into One Nonliving Object." She read what he had written and was impressed. He explained the process well and the cautions in detail, so it is like he was the expert. After half an hour he stopped and asked quietly so not to startle her;

"Are you hungry cat?" and she meowed softly indicating that she was. He got his bag and took out some food he had taken from lunch and whilst he finished his essay he fed her some bits of chicken. Towards the end of the essay she saw that he had miss spelt a work and meowed to him and he looked at her strangely when he realised his mistake.

"Thank you cat," he mumbled and gave the cat another glance that was sitting comfortably on his shoulder. He put his quill away then laid back and placed her on his stomach, with his free right hand he got his wand and whispered, "**Lumos**" and it was lighter in the dark. So they laid in the clearing of the Dark Forest for sometime and Minerva did not think about the danger that they could be in. the only light they have comes from his wand the rest of the light disappeared into the darkness. He looked at the black inked sky and sighted and she then suddenly sat up. _"This is madness!" _she thought and he looked at her with a frown.

"What's the matter cat?" he asked, "Are you supposed to be with your owner instead of being with me?" she jumped off his chest and started to walk away quickly. Severus sat up and scrambled after his things.

"Wait!" he called after her and she did. He came by her side before they made their way back. Inside the door she shot off in the opposite direction to his and he watched the cat run, a frown on his face. That night he thought of the cat's strange behaviour and the way it was almost human like.

He got the top grade for his Transfiguration essay and an extra 15 points for Slytherin. The look on both Potter's and Black's faces were priceless and Severus felt slightly smug that the Head of Gryffindor was favouring Slytherin today instead of her own, so much that Gryffindor went down 10 points in one lesson. The lesson passed quickly and Severus was shoving his books away when Professor McGonagall called for him to stay behind. The classroom quickly emptied and he made his way to her desk slowly. She finished putting some papers away into draws and looked at the dark haired boy in front of her who was waiting patiently.

"Mr Snape, your essay was one of the best I have read so far out of all the year groups I teach," she said and Severus stayed silent. She got out of her seat and went to a book case which lined the classroom wall and once she found the book she wanted she returned to him. Severus eyed the book in her hands and she smiled.

"I thought, considering how well you have grasped everything in my lessons, quicker than the other students, that you should be slightly head of the others," she said lightly and she saw that he was interested in what she had to say.

"This book will help you in understanding more on the things I have already taught you and more," she continued and pushed the thick green leather volume towards him. He picked it up and flicked through the dry yellowy parchment pages.

"Thank you Professor," he said slowly after some time.

"If there is anything you don't understand or would like a better demonstration than they give you in the book then you can always ask," she said and he nodded once. She told him that he could go and he went way holding the book to his chest. He paused at the door and quickly muttered his thanks again before he hurried out.

That evening when the cat-Minerva went to the clearing he wasn't there. She waited then gave up as it got late and she went back up to the castle she wondered where he was. She was climbing the stairs to her room when a male voice stopped her.

"Cat?" Severus asked and came towards her, the book she had given to him that morning was in his arms. He picked her up and stroked her fur.

"Did you go to the clearing in the Dark Forest?" he asked softly and she meowed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I was trying to find Professor McGonagall to ask her some questions but I can't seem to find her," he explained, "So I'm going to see if she's in her room." Minerva didn't know what to do; this boy always seemed to put her in a tight situation. She was thinking of the best way of escaping and she could only think of biting him then making a run for it. Then there was a loud crash and Severus dropped her and the book in shock and she got away. Peeves came into view juggling and he stopped when he saw Severus bend down to pick up the book. The poltergeist gleefully whizzed by Severus and snatched the book and went out of Severus's reach.

"Peeves drop it," Severus commanded and the little man just cackled and stuck out his tongue and laughed. Severus pulled out his wand and aimed it at the poltergeist.

"I mean it Peeves, do as I say," he said his voice held the threat.

"Oooh I'm scared," Peeves called and giggled. Then the little man was going to remark on something else when he caught the look in Severus's eyes and a small wave of panic when through the poltergeist. He dropped the book just missing Severus's head, blew a raspberry and whizzed away. Severus picked the book up and looked around for the cat, which was nowhere in sight. With a sigh Severus walked up the stairs and down the corridor to Professor McGonagall's room. He knocked only once before she opened the door with a smile.

"Mmm sorry Professor for disturbing you, I have some questions on the book," he mumbled and she let him in. Her room was not what he was expecting. Large, clean and elegant, it was neither old fashioned or modern but calming and warm. In front of the large fireplace that held all kinds or ornaments and photos, were a small mahogany coffee table and a sofa and chair on either side, both looked comfortable. She went and sat on the chair and he on the sofa and he noticed that she looked a lot younger when she was not in her school robes, though she was one of the younger teachers. The long black skirt and deep emerald blouse did not hide the fact that she was not depended on the teachers' salary.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" she asked when he was comfortable and on the table a tea set and a plate of cakes appeared.

"Some tea please," he mumbled some what embarrassed and she poured them both a cup and she pushed the plate of cakes towards him.

"Please help yourself, I shouldn't have any as I'll gain weight," she said smiling and he nodded and tentatively took one. They both drank their tea in silence and he ate the cake, when she set down her china cup she saw that he looked a little more relaxed than when he first came in.

"Now Mr Snape what may I help you with?" she asked and Severus put down his tea cup and placed the book, which he had on his lap, on the table between them.

"I have read the book Professor and I have some questions," he started and she picked the book up and walked to a bookcase near and placed it in a gap.

"You have read it all?" she asked when she returned and he nodded. "On what weren't you clear on?"

"The pronunciation of changing the table back into the swans was unclear," he explained and she smiled.

"I'm glad you picked up on that point Mr Snape, for I too when was reading it saw that. Have you tried it?" she asked curious about his answer.

"I have not had time to try it out yet, but I did the transfiguration of the bee into orange juice," he said and she gave him a look of appraisal.

"It worked first time?"

"Yes," he said.

"Could you demonstrate?" she asked and he agreed. Instead of a bee she gave him a small quill and placed it in a glass goblet. Quickly he transfigured the quill into orange juice and she smiled.

"Well done Mr Snape," she said and changed it back he gave a thin smile and then she asked him to show the other ones that he learnt. One by one he preformed the eight transfigurations that he learnt and all the while he watched her smile of delight when he did each one perfectly.

"I'm impressed Mr Snape, some of the staff couldn't perform some of the things you just have," she said and his face unreadable but his eyes betrayed the pleasure he took with the compliment.

"I think we should have another cup of tea," she said and he sat down and she poured the second cup. He ate another cake and looked at her and her eyes seemed familiar, green marble like eyes. He looked into the fire and they were silent.

"I think it's time for you to go," she said quietly and her tone implied that she wasn't trying to get rid of him. He stood up and went to the door and she followed him and she opened it and he stood between her room and the corridor.

"Good night Mr Snape," she said and he could smell her scent come towards him; sweet yet spicy.

"Good night Professor McGonagall," he said and turned to go.

"And Mr Snape," she called after him as he walked away, "If you wish to discuss anything, then you know that you can always find me." He nodded and walked soundlessly away. This then became a regular evening activity, he would come to her rooms and discuss transfiguration or any other topics and she welcomed his visits more than she should. She enjoyed his company more than she should. She liked him more than she should.

It was three weeks later and she was in her cat form lying on his robe that he had spread out on the grass. He was lying on his back and was talking of school life, classes and teachers.

"The only two good Professors Hogwarts has are Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall," he said and at her name she sat up wide eyed. "They are the only fair ones," he continued and she listened why he thought so. She found out that there we're little of the many people he knew, that he liked. He soon stopped talking about school and instead talked very quietly about his plans for the summer. He was going to take his mother to the coast for a couple of weeks, to get her away from his father. His voice because softer and softer till he spoke no more. She looked at his pale face which held no emotion and she began to think how difficult his family life must be, since he showed that he hated his father but dearly loved his mother. He turned his head towards her, lifted a hand and stroked her under her chin, his eyes were dark and sad and she felt her heart go out to him. He closed his eyes again and she watched him for sometime before she curled up near him and closed her own eyes.

It was the first drops of rain that woke him from the sleep he must have slipped in. The cat is still asleep at his side, unaware of the steadily falling rain. He scooped the small creature into his arms and threw his robe over his head to keep him and the cat as dry as possible. He ran for the castle which was the only proper cover and by the time he got there the rain had soaked right through his shirt to his skin. She was awake now and aware that she was wet and pushed against someone's chest. Severus quickly strode down to the Slytherin common room and she squirmed in his arms but he did not let her go. He pushed open the door slowly after muttering the password and peered round and was thankful that no one was there to see him enter. He went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and her heart thudded in her cat chest. He shoved the door open and held her in one arm and with the other he pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm around the both of them. The door did not close properly as a shoe acted as a doorstop in the door way but he didn't remove it. The whole dormitory was dark and the only light was from the moon which seeped through the window. He went to the furthest bed around the corner and he pulled back the hanging curtains. The others around were deeply asleep and she was glad slightly further away from them. He placed her on his bed then from his draw got out a black towel and gently dried her, and then he put the drenched robe at the end of his bed to dry and yanked off his jumper and shirt and with the towel dried his pale chest. Her heart raced and if she was human her face would have been flushed bright red. She also couldn't help but think that he had a nice body, pale and slim yet with a slight muscular structure. _Damn she shouldn't be thinking such things, _she chastised herself, _He's my student for Merlin's sake! _ She turned her head away from him and he took off his over clothes and pulled on his sleeping bottoms then pushed the covers back and she moved out of the way. He slipped in between to white sheets, picked her up and laid her on his bare chest which was surprisingly warm. She wondered how she could get away but she felt drowsy, his musky deep earthy scent filled her senses. Her eyes, against her will shut slowly and she slept in his arms once more.

She woke up when she felt his hand on her back. Immediately she slid out of his grasp and jumped down from his bed soundlessly. It was still dark but was nearly dawn, the first rays of sun coming through weakly. She gave his sleeping form a last glance before she padded to the door quickly, grateful that no one had removed the shoe that acted as a doorstop. She crept down the stairs then froze as she heard the sound of soft foot steps and she hid in the shadows. A girl with dark red hair came down the stairs from the girl's dormitories and walked out of the common room. Minerva went down and quickly rushed towards to entrance of the Slytherin common room and nudged the heavy door open. Bounding out she listened to hear if anyone was coming, nothing. She then ran at a fast speed back to her Gryffindor room and once inside she became her human self again and lent against her door with her eyes closed. _This would have to stop; _she told herself and went slowly to her own bed unable to forget the warm feeling of his arms around her.

Severus noticed that Professor McGonagall was different today. She looked slightly tired and distant and he wondered what was wrong. He had confused feelings about her, he wanted to spend more time with her and last night he dreamed that they were sitting by the lake and he leaned to kiss her but she jumped to her feet and disappeared into the thick grey mist that suddenly came. When he woke up he realised the cat had gone and it was just dawn. For the next hours he laid awake sorting his thoughts. The dream horrified him yet it made him feel happy. These feelings confused him so he pushed them away and concentrated on potions instead. As he went slowly to his Transfiguration lesson she was writing something on the blackboard and he saw that he had already done this. When everyone else had settled and started to copy it down, she walked towards him silently, handed him a piece of paper and left without saying anything. He frowned after her and looked down at the piece of parchment. On it she had written in her neat handwriting his instructions, which were to copy out chapter 208 pages 15-16 including the diagrams. He started to work and his mind whizzed through thoughts about why she was like this today. Minerva sat at her desk and although she had a lot of marking to do her mind kept wandering. It ended up being a dull dark grey rainy day which did not lighten her low spirits. All during the morning she told herself it was stupid and wrong to feel for a student and that she should have to stay away from him, even though all she wanted to do was to spend more time with the clever, dark, Slytherin young man. The lesson was slow and bored him so he gave up copying things down and just sat there. She glanced around the room every-so-often, and saw him sitting there with only a third of the work she had set him done. She called for him to come to her desk quietly and he rose from his seat, the others watched, then with a sharp glance from her, continued with the work. He stood in front of her desk and waited for her to say something.

"Mr Snape I believe if I set you work to do then I expect it done," she said her voice sharp and quiet.

"I know that Professor," he said and she threw him a glance.

"Then why have you stopped?" she asked suddenly angry.

"Because I have no interest for it," he hissed slightly. Their angry eyes met and held for a moment before she said.

"Fine then Mr Snape maybe a detention would suit you better," and he knew it wasn't a question but a statement.

"7 o'clock tonight Mr Snape, I will expect you to be here punctually," she said and he went back to his seat anger burned inside of him.

He did not go to dinner that evening and she noticed his absence. It was nearing 7 o'clock and she left and walked slowly to the Transfiguration classroom she had asked him to go to. He was not there yet and she sat down to think of a suitable punishment. He came of course at precisely 7 and she watched his slim dark figure make its way towards her.

"Over there on the piece of paper I want you to write "I will always do the work I'm set, even if I don't take an interest in it" until all the ink it that small ink pot has run out," she said and she saw him clench his jaw. She went to her desk and started marking again and Severus went to his desk. He looked at the parchment and the quill and ink set and started to write. He had done the sentence 160 times and still the ink in the 12cm deep pot had not gone down and he began to think the ink enchanted so it would never go down. She watched him write for sometime and thought that maybe she was being a little harsh but did not stop him and got on with her marking. After another hour of writing the lines he changed his arms position and in doing so he sprayed some ink over his work. He cursed out loud and she looked up and saw him dabbing at the parchment and wiping his hands. She sighed and went towards him and handed him a cloth them took the piece of parchment to her desk and removed to quill and ink. He scowled at her and mumbled that he had not finished.

"It doesn't matter Mr Snape, you have been doing that for over three hours I think you have learnt your lesson," she said and when he said nothing she briefly closed her eyes. The rumble from his stomach broke the silence and he flushed with embarrassment.

"You weren't at dinner today," she stated and perched on one of the desks.

"I wasn't hungry," he muttered and looked at the stone floor.

"But you are now," she said not directly at him then called for a house elf who after a couple of seconds later comes back with a big plate of sandwiches and some cakes, the same she has in her room. She takes the plates and puts in front of him and pours him a glass of Pumpkin juice. He ate whilst she watched him and a question formed in his mind.

"Professor you're not ill are you?" he asked suddenly and she blinked at him in surprise.

"Why do you ask?" she said with a light frown. He didn't answer and she slowly said;

"I'm fine Mr Snape, thank you for your concern." He turned his head away from her and her shoulders sank and she took a breath. The rain which had been going on all day got harder and they listened to the wind howl.

"I wonder where the cat is," Severus mumbled out loud under his breath.

"Pardon?" she said and he shook his head. "Its going to be a big storm tonight," she murmured, "if it carries on then the Quidditch match will almost defiantly be cancelled,"

"Not that it matters because Ravenclaw are bound to win," he added to her sentence.

"Oh?" she said turning her attention back to him, "What makes you think so?"

"The Hufflepuffs have a good Keeper but their Seeker is terrible," he said matter-of-factly.

"But it does not mean that the Ravenclaw's will win," she stated and he smiled thinly.

"Have the Hufflepuffs ever won against them?" he asked her and she knew the answer was no.

"But it could all change," she said not to be out done and he agreed.

"But it hasn't for the last seven years," he added, "Come to think of it the Slytherins have won most of the matches."

"No," she shook her head, "Gryffindor has won almost the same amount as Slytherin."

"The only good thing about the Gryffindor team is that they have a better Seeker, nothing else!" he said, "Where as Slytherin has a good team all the way around."

"A team that doesn't always keep to the rules," she said slightly annoyed at his down opinion on the Gryffindor team.

"That's for the referee to decide," he added with a smile when he saw that she was slightly annoyed at his Gryffindor-out-downs.

"All the same I still think that Hufflepuff have a chance and Slytherin cheat," she said lightly beginning to close the debate.

"And I still think Ravenclaw will win and that Gryffindor have a bad team," he said and she smiled against her will. Despite everything all the rules against this, she knew she could not stop herself from enjoying his company. He could read her moods and could change them; he was clever and had interesting opinions that attracted her to him. But it was dangerous and she knew that if anything did happen between the both of them the she would be immediately fired and never be allowed to work in a school again. He caught on to her changing mood and waited for her to say something else. She glanced at the clock and raised her eyebrows when she saw the time.

"Goodness it's late," she remarked and he looked. "I have kept you longer than I intended to, I'm sorry," she said and went to her desk and with her wand swept all her papers into the draw. Together they walked out of the room and down the corridor in silence.

"I love the sound of the rain," she said, "It sounds so different every time." He did not reply but nodded to show that he agreed with her statement. They come to the place where they both have to go their separate ways. He turned and faced her and her breath caught unsure about what he was going to do. But he simply smiled softly and said good night and she felt both relieved that he hadn't done anything and disappointed that he just smiled. She said good night and walked up the stairs slowly and he watched her for a bit before he went to his common room.

As it happened the Quidditch match was still on and as Severus predicted Ravenclaw won by 360 to 190 points. When she came out of the stands she caught sight of him walking with a pale blonde haired girl. They both looked in deep conversation and she saw Severus shake his head and she wondered what the pretty blonde girl was asking him. They stopped and so does Minerva and Severus said something and the girl grabbed onto his arm and said something quickly. Again Severus shook his head and the girl leaned close and whispered something into his ear then walked away and left him alone. He raised his head and saw that Minerva had been watching them and she looked away and started to walk ahead. He caught up with her and she gave him a sideways glance.

"I was right that Ravenclaw would win," he stated when she said nothing and she gave a thin smile.

"Yes, I think after Ravenclaw scored 210 points everyone knew who would win," she said.

"I think even the Hufflepuffs knew that they were going to lose," he said at her side and tugged at his Slytherin green scarf. She gave a short laugh and continued to walk but her paces got slower so they were far behind the rest.

"So what were you and that girl talking about?" she asked in the silence her curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh," he said with a frown, "Nothing really." She nodded and the cold wind blew into her face and she moved some of her black strands of hair out of her face. They said no more and in the castle parted for their separate ways.

He went to the library for sometime to find a book to read then went back to the common room where he bumped into Narcissa.

"Severus, when will you decide?" she asked him softly and he looked at her pale pretty face.

"Soon Cissa not now, is she safe?" he asked and lowered his voice as three first year girls entered the room.

"Yes she is Severus, Lucius says she's fine just misses you," Narcissa reported and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You will think about it wont you?" she asked her dark eyes looked in to his black ones.

"I will. So he hasn't found her?" he asked and was relieved when Narcissa shook her head. "Thank you Cissa that's all I needed to know," he said and she gave his shoulder a final squeeze before she walked out. Severus sat by the fire and thought about Lucuis's proposal; that he and his mother should live with him. Lucius had done a lot for him and his mother but Severus still didn't trust him enough and Lucius knew that so he was getting Narcissa to try and persuade him. He got up and went to do his Charms essay in the study hall. The Professor that watched them was Professor McGonagall and he got a small smile when he entered. He sat down and started aware that her eyes where on him, next to him a Hufflepuff boy nudged him and passed him a note. Severus opened it and saw that it was from Black, with Potter's help no doubt. It was a picture of him blowing himself up with a potions kit; Severus turned the piece of paper over and drew a picture of Potter being hit by lightening on his broom and Black being attacked by a Hippogriff. He sent it back and watched as the two Gryffindors opened the note; Black ripped out another piece of parchment and scribbled something down then sent it to him. So for the next ten minutes the three of then sent notes backwards and forwards with pictures of each other dying terribly, some where even labelled. Then Minerva caught sight of a note heading towards Severus and took it out of the passers hands. She opened it and her eyes widened with shock and she quickly screwed it up and then went to Potter and Black and they both stood up and went to the corridor then she asked him to come out as well. Everyone stopped working and tried to listen to the Head of Gryffindor speak to the three boys.

"Never have I seen such childish behaviour from seventh year students before," she said her voice low yet with all the disapproval in it. She looked at all three boys in turn with a stern gaze and each one dropped their heads a little all except Severus, who just looked at her with a cool look.

"Each of you will serve detention and I never want to see this sort of thing again, do you understand?" she asked finishing her lecture and Potter and Black nodded, Severus didn't even make a motion. She turned on her heel and left them to go back to watch over the other students.

"It's your entire fault Snivellus," sneered Black when his Head of House was out of ear shot.

"How is it Black when you started it?" Severus hissed his black eyes were full of a cold fury.

"You were the last one to have the stupid note and you answered the first one," Sirius said hate in his voice. Severus opened his mouth with a sharp reply but a female voice cut across.

"It's all your faults and you are just as much to blame Sirius as Severus," Lilly Evans said as she appeared at James's side with her books in one arm and a frown on her face.

"Are you sticking up for_ him_?" cried James and Lilly gave him a cool glance.

"I'm on no ones side because all three of you are so _childish_!" she said then stormed off and James stared at her open mouthed for some seconds before he went after her. Sirius and Severus glared at each other for a moment before Sirius pushed passed him and growled, "This isn't over _Snivellus,_" then followed his friend. Severus released his clenched fists after he realised that they were clenched and stalked back to the hall, where people watched him. He angrily packed his things away and she watched from the far side, where she caught his cold angry look and shivered at the intense hate and with a final sweeping glare he swept out of the hall leaving a quiet babble of talk after him.

Detention was worse than he could have imagined. The three of them had to first put all the brooms back into the broom cupboard in neat rows after cleaning them then go and stack books in library which would have been alright if James and Sirius did it properly not just putting the books where they thought best or where it fit best. So when it came to actually putting the books in the right places they had to take them out again so it took longer than it should of. Then to top it all off they had 15 bedpans each to clean without wands and where watched by Minerva for this last activity, who made sure that they were clean and sparkling. James and Sirius helped each other so they were finished before him and left quickly. Minerva watched him the sighed and told him that he could finish but he carried on.

"You can stop now Mr Snape," she said and her voice was stern.

"I haven't finished," he said bitterly, a stubborn note in his voice. She looked at him for some seconds before she went back to the infirmary desk that she was marking papers on. He was on his fourteenth one then looked up to see her watching him. She looked away then, after a second of thought, stood and went towards him and said softly that he could go and he merely gave her a glance and with a long sigh she flicked her wand over the two pans and they were clean.

He gave her a long hard look and she matched it till she had to look away from the black eyes that she felt could see into her very soul. He stood up and she noticed that he was around the same height as her just slightly shorter, so his mouth was the same level as her chin. A thick layer of silence followed and she was hyperaware of his nearness and she struggled to keep her face composed. He looked at her and his heart raced at the mere thought that she was in a kissing distance of him. He had never noticed how full and lovely her lips were until this moment, both top and bottom lip full and looked as soft as satin. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her soft-looking lips and his heart pounded faster than before. Her whole face he had never really paid attention to but it was in his eyes, a lovely face all her features fitted together perfectly like a jigsaw. After she realised that she was gazing at him she took a step back and put a space between, not because she didn't trust him but because she couldn't trust herself not to break under his black smouldering gaze. At that he quickly said goodbye and went hurriedly back to the Slytherin common room where he went straight to bed and laid thinking, much to his displeasure, thoughts of Minerva McGonagall.

Potter and Black made sure that when they cornered Severus that Minerva McGonagall was far away. They sensed that the Head of Gryffindor liked Severus for a reason they could not work out but neither dwelled on it, little did they know that she felt herself, uncharacteristically, falling in love with the mysterious Slytherin boy. Three days after she had set his detention he had came again to her rooms and they talked some more on school related subjects till he saw a chessboard in a corner of her room.

"Do you play?" he asked her suddenly when she had drunk her tea.

"I do but not in a couple of months," she admitted and he stood and carried the quite-heavy chessboard table towards them.

"Can we play?" he asked and she said that they could. He let her be the white set and they began. He discovered that she was a good player and thought well of her strategy but the lack of practise made her slower in recognising his plan so after an hour of endless chess battle, he won outright. She sat back and congratulated him and he smiled his thin smile and she drank another cup of tea as he put the chess table back.

"Do you play a lot of chess?" she asked in the comfortable silence that had descended. She immediately wished she hadn't asked as he went ridged and his face that was relaxed went tense and the room's atmosphere changed.

"My mother was great at chess when she was younger and taught me," he said very slowly and carefully, "We sometimes play in the holidays." She nodded but something didn't fit with those simple sentences that he had worded so carefully, there was something else. Sensing that she wasn't too happy with his answer he asked her the same question.

"I played the game every Christmas with my father," she said and then for a reason she could not describe she felt tears come to her eyes, tears that she hadn't cried in a long time. Severus watched her eyes water and waited, knowing that it was the best move to make and she was grateful that he didn't ask questions.

She dabbed at her eyes then said, "He died seven years ago." He turned his head and faced the fire his emotions closed off from her. After a while, without turning his head he said gravely, "I'm sorry for your loss," and she bowed her head and closed her eyes. He left a little later thinking it was best that he wasn't there and she wonders at his ability to read people and their moods, for you didn't have to ask him to talk or to stay silent or to go or stay, he would know when the right time was. They had good nights, when they would play chess then talk of light subjects and she felt at ease with him. Then they had the bad nights when he would close off from her more than before and she didn't know how to help him. But whether good or bad nights she welcomed them, when she told herself that she had to stop but she couldn't turn away. He ended up dreaming of her on most nights, her eyes gripped him and they looked so familiar. The dreams, though they shocked him, were pleasant and he found comfort in knowing that she was there. The more time he spent with her the less he saw of the cat but it did not worry him too much.

It was coming to the end of the school year and Severus would be graduating then leaving Hogwarts forever, Minerva thought as she looked at her moving calendar on the wall. With a sigh she went down to breakfast where she found out that an end of year ball will be happening. She grimaced at the thought but didn't let it show. School balls she had always found boring and tiresome, and more so since she had to supervise the evening along with fellow co-workers. The only she knew of that wasn't looking forward to the ball was Severus when he told her that evening over an intense game of chess, after her having beaten him only ten times in the many games that they have played and it looked like today she was in for a victory.

"So have you decided who you are going to take?" she asked when she really didn't want to know that he would be dancing with someone else.

"I don't know, I might take Narcissa or I might not go at all," he said after some time and she nodded as her knight took his bishop.

"Are you going to be there?" he asked and she looked up in surprise.

"I'm supervising if that's that you mean," she said slowly and he made a motion with his right slender hand.

"Do you like the school balls?" he asked and took her knight.

"Well I find that if you're just standing there then it's not much fun," she said and shrugged then realised that her small grip on beating him slipped out of her fingers as he checkmated her.

"You win again but only because you had been distracting me," she said and he smiled.

"The trick is to never get distracted by a Slytherin," he stated and she smiled. Then came a knock on her door and she leapt to her feet and quickly transfigured the tea set into papers and hurriedly pushed them towards him. She went to the door and she brushed her hands down her body and patted her hair before she opened it. She was surprised to see a house elf standing there and she let the little visitor come in.

"Can I help you?" she asked but it just went towards Severus.

"Miss Black requests that you come back to the Slytherin common room," it said then in a pop disappeared. Severus gathered his things and went to the open door.

"I have to go Professor," he said and she gave him a nod and he went to move pass her and his arm brushed against her body and she shivered at the touch. His eyes looked into hers at that moment and she wondered if he could see that she was affected by the touch of him. He walked away and she leaned against the door.

Narcissa was waiting for him but the fire with a smile she couldn't hide. She was smiling a lot when she was greeting him.

"Severus what took you so long to get here?" she asked and he mumbled that the house elf didn't say it was urgent so he didn't see the need to rush. She laughed and took his arm.

"I think that you would have rushed if the house elf had told you," she said and he got slightly annoyed with her I-know-something-you-don't tone.

"Told me what?" he asked the hint of annoyance in this voice and she picked up on it. Then a hand touched his shoulder and Severus jumped and turned to face the small, very thin black-haired woman who came out of the shadows. Her face looked weary and though it must have held beauty, it was covered by sadness.

"That I'm here Severus," his mother said and then embraced her son.

"What are you doing here?" he gasped as he pulled gently out of her hug.

"Lucius said that I could visit. I was missing you," she explained with a broken smile, the only smile he had ever seen for as long as he could remember.

"I will leave you," Narcissa said and only then Severus remembered that she was there.

"See you soon Severus," she said and with a final smile in Severus's direction she went to the girl's dormitory. Severus sat with his mother on the couch in front of the fire and they both watched the dancing flames.

"Have you been well?" she asked and touched his hand and he looked into his mother's weary eyes and the regret in the dark orbs were too much for him.

"I'm fine mother everything is alright here. How have _you_ been?" He mumbled in response.

"I've been fine Severus, you know that. Lucius has been so generous with it all, I only wish that it wasn't like this," she said and stroked his black hair lovingly and he smelt her heathery scent. She then lightened the mood with small jokes on his school life and the coming ball. He was pleased that his mother was coping well under the conditions that she was under and she seemed well, except for the small cough that she had developed.

"You should get yourself checked out," he said after he heard her cough for the sixth time.

"It is just a small cough really, you worry too much Severus," his mother said and patted his arm limply. To change the conversation away from her health his mother asked him questions on various things and though he knew what she was doing, but he answered all the same.

Around quarter to twelve Narcissa came down and told them that it was time that Mrs Snape should be going because Lucius was bound to be waiting.

"I'll see you soon Severus," his mother whispered as they stood and she held him close, her son was all she had left to hold onto.

"Yes this summer I promised to take you to our summer house," he said and she smiled her broken smile again. With their final parting words, Narcissa handed her some Floo Powder and Mrs Snape kissed her cheek and thanked her. Severus watched his mother step into the now-extinguished fire place, say the Malfoy Manor in clear words then disappear into the emerald flames. For some seconds Narcissa and Severus were silent then he said goodnight and went to his bed, not knowing that that was the last time he would see his mother.

It was the night of the ball and Minerva stood looking out of her window which over looked the Dark Forest. She wore her black and emerald dress which despite being the Slytherin colours suited her best for such an occasion. Her hair she still kept up in a tight bun with only a few dark strands floating around her face. She passed a glance at the clock on the mantelpiece and sighed when she saw that it was time that she should be going down to the Great Hall. The hall was decorated to the summer season with flowers floating in the ceiling which was made to look like the summer's sky. The where students dancing to the fun upbeat song that the band were playing and most members of staff were there either in the dancing crowd or chatting along the sides. Her eyes skimmed over the dancers trying to see if Severus was one of them and she found that he wasn't there or anywhere in the hall. Her heart fell with the thought that he wouldn't attend and that she would have to look forward to a night of boredom without any good company, and maybe she did think in her stupid daydreams that he would ask her to dance but that would be the last thing he would do. She went over to the food table and got a glass of pumpkin juice, and with no one watching she transfigured it into Firewhiskey. Then the hall doors opened and Severus and Narcissa walked in, Narcissa in a beautiful milk-white silk gown and Severus in black dress robes with his face wearing a bored look. She smiled to herself, _At least he looks as bored as I am, _she thought then caught his eye and a current passed through them that left her breathless.

They went to a corner of the hall where there were other Slytherins and stood there talking and every so often she would catch Severus looking at her and when she caught him the fifth time he turned away from the group, muttered something to Narcissa then walked slowly towards her. Her heart fluttered as she watched him come nearer and it felt to her as if they were the only ones in the hall.

"Hello Professor," he said normally and he smiled thinly at her.

"Good evening Mr Snape," she said neutrally and returned the thin smile. "I did not expect you to come since you showed so much displeasure in it before," she added.

"I wasn't but then Narcissa said it would be good," he said the obvious that he though differently was on his face.

"How _old_ you sound," she said laughing a little and he raised his eyebrow coolly at her. "You sound as if you are 77 not 17," she added with another laugh. He didn't reply merely looked at her with an odd expression. They talked for some minutes before he went back to his Slytherin friends and she saw him on the seventh dance lead Narcissa onto the dance floor. Minerva was also asked to dance that dance and on the dance floor her eyes never left Severus. Her partner tried to engage her in conversation but she wasn't listening, trying to keep Severus in her sight.

Severus felt her eyes watching him and he shivered slightly. He stole glances at her dancing in some mans arm's and he wondered what it would be like if _he _was dancing with her. Narcissa prodded him on the shoulder with her finger and he brought his attentions back to her.

"Severus I was asking you a question!" she said frowning, angry that he was ignoring her.

"I'm sorry Cissa, what did you ask?" he said and received a scowl.

"Never mind," she muttered, "So who is she?"

"Who's who?" he asked and Narcissa gave him a Don't-give-me-that look.

"I don't know what you are going on about Cissa," he said honestly and she smiled.

"Who's the lucky lady that you keep looking at?" she asked mischievously and glanced round the dancing couple.

"None of them," he said gruffly aware that his glances did not go unnoticed.

"Come on Severus please tell me who she is," Narcissa begged softly and he gave her a look and she tossed her head back.

"Fine then," she said with a frown and Severus sighed.

"It's no one Cissa," he said and she huffed but thankfully let him off the hook, knowing he wouldn't answer. For the remaining minutes of the dance he kept himself from looking at Minerva because Narcissa was watching him closely. When the dance finally ended he lead Narcissa back to the corner then went to get her a drink. As he was pouring the pumpkin juice into a goblet, a black owl swept into the hall carrying an envelope. It came to Headmaster Dumbledore's side and Dumbledore took the letter from its beak. On the envelope it had Dumbledore's name and the St Mungo's sign. People watched the headmaster open the letter and read it. They saw his eyes widen behind his half moon specs then he quickly called for everyone to keep dancing. As the music, which had stopped, started again Dumbledore quickly strode to Severus side and asked him to go with him. Minerva strained to see them leave and she wondered what was going on. Narcissa quickly tried to follow Severus and Dumbledore but Dumbledore said that she had to go back and with that they left to hall. Dumbledore lead Severus in fast strides to his office and only spoke to him once they were inside and Severus was sitting behind his desk. Dumbledore paced for sometime then eventually sighed and sat down.

"Severus this is going to be hard but," he pulled the letter out of his robe pocket and held it for a moment then handed it to the dark haired boy. Severus took the letter and frowned at the St Mungo's sign.

"What is it Professor?" he asked and Dumbledore looked very grave.

"That letter was sent to me by the staff of St Mungo's," he said then paused, "To inform me that your mother has died," he said very softly and slowly trying to break the news down. Severus was completely immobilised and his face went stony white.

"I think that it's best that you should read the letter," Dumbledore offered and Severus stared ahead not listening, his thoughts swam round in his head buzzing and his ears echoed the last four words that Dumbledore said again and again; "_Your mother has died."_ Everything then lost all signs of colour, things faded to black and his heart was torn. He felt nothing, he was hollow. A sickness rose from his stomach but he pushed it down but could taste the metallically taste of it at the back of his throat.

"He killed her," he whispered after the minutes ticked passed and Dumbledore looked at him with a frown.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked not understanding.

"He found her and killed her," Severus said more loudly and his fists clenched. Dumbledore continued to frown at the boy and Severus opened the letter and read. The staff said that she arrived late last night with a pair of broken ribs, lashes on the back and a severe head injury and although they had treated her as best they could she died this evening. He finished reading then crumpled the letter in his fists.

"I want to go and see her," Severus said quite calmly and Dumbledore nodded and said that he would take him tomorrow. The boy continued to stare at the fire and Dumbledore wondered how the boy could keep all the pain inside and not let on to others. He was worried about the boy and it seemed to him that Severus had a very small grip on hope. Dumbledore didn't want to lose the boy to the Darkside. With that Severus stood up and began to leave Dumbledore's office when Dumbledore called out to him.

"Severus, you are not alone," he said and Severus just looked at him with blank eyes then left.

Minerva sat in her morning class thinking. Before they left, Dumbledore told all the staff about what the letter was about and Minerva felt her heart sink at the news. She knew what it was like to lose your family but she felt it would be harder for Severus then it was for her. Narcissa was also told why Severus wasn't going to be there that day and she cried at the news of his mother. Minerva tried to concentrate on her class but was distracted and found herself staring out of the window having no conscience of the pupils until James Potter called out to her that she was writing on the desk not parchment. With a sigh she dismissed them and leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed. It was a day before all the seventh year students will graduate and then next day leave Hogwarts. The rest of the day was a blur and she was glad when she could go to her rooms and lay down. Once inside her rooms she went straight to her bed and lay awake staring at the ceiling wondering where Severus was.

Dumbledore was true to his word and Severus saw his mother's body, the scars were still there and he could tell what had happened. He touched his mothers freezing cold hand and stroked her black hair. He then sat by her side and Dumbledore watched him silently. They stayed for an hour then Dumbledore made the arrangements for the burial then they head back to Hogwarts, where for the rest of the day unknown to the others, Severus stays in Dumbledore's rooms till nightfall when he went back to the Slytherin common room where he spent a sleepless night.

Dumbledore made graduation day a day before the last day of term for a reason that it would be too much hassle on the last day. The event was held out on the grounds and they were blessed with good weather. One by one as each graduating students name was called they came up and collected their scroll of parchment and parents, family, friends cheered. When it was over the students went in search for their families, Severus wandered the grounds alone with none of his existing family there. He stood throwing some rocks into the lake when Minerva came at his side. He gave her a glance but said nothing and she, with a quiet sigh, sat down on the grass.

"Congratulations Severus," she said softly and he shrugged carelessly and threw the rocks with more force into the water. Briefly she closed her eyes, knowing this was going to be harder than she expected. She stood and went to his side and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, he turned his head and looked at her pale soft hand that seemed to make his skin burn at the touch.

"I am sorry for your loss Severus," she said very faintly so he had to strain to hear, but he heard. He shifted his head away and looked out onto the calm water.

"I don't want you or anyone to be sorry for me," he said quiet harshly and with that he pulled out of her grip and stalked away. She watched him for a second before she followed him. He sensed her following him and suddenly stopped in his tracks and she walked around him so she faced him.

"Severus you are not alone," she said speaking very softly, "I have also lost my mother and father, I understand." He looked her in the eye and he knew she was saying the truth, she did understand. He looked a little closer at her eyes then shock swept over him. She frowned at him and put a hand on his arm, making his skin burn once more.

"Are you all right?" she asked worried and he nodded. _I should have guessed! _He thought, _she was probably the only person in the whole school that could be Animagus. _He looked at her again and there was no mistaking the beautiful green marble eyes.

"Are you sure your alright?" she asked again and he said he was fine. They stood there for some while with her hand on his arm and him standing so close to her. There was a tremor tension in the air as they both continued to stare at each other and as it got stronger, the more their hearts raced and he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Their heads were so close that he could smell her musky very female scent and could almost taste her on his lips. His burning black eyes enflamed her and she could no longer deny to herself that she did not love him. A rustle in the nearby bushes made them jump and her arm fell limp at her side and she twisted away from him. He had his wand out and goes to the bushes and only found a bird. She tried to collect her thoughts but her head was swimming as if she was drunk. She started to walk away and he came to her side and she looked at him hopelessly. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out; she shook her head soundlessly and walked passed him quickly, almost running, back to the castle. Severus watched her go and a small smile touched his lips at the memory of her eyes which burned with unfulfilled desire for him.

That night Minerva stood by her window looking at the moon, dressed in her black nightdress which was quite thin and clung a little to her body. She had let the dark hair down from its tight bun and it flowed pass her shoulders. She had tried to put her thoughts in order since her time at the lake with Severus and the more she said that she would avoid him the more she wanted to see him. It was near midnight and she started moving towards her bedroom when her door opened with a small click.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" she asked finding that her voice was harsher than she intended and she had completely forgotten that she was inappropriately dressed. He took in her appearance then flicked his eyes back to her face.

"I wanted to thank you," he said quietly and she looked puzzled. "You made me realise that I wasn't completely alone," he added so she could understand and she gave a nod.

"As I said Severus, I understand," she said softly, "Would you like to sit?"

"No thank you," he said and took some steps closer to her. She did not move back just watched him.

"I have a question," he said, "Why did you stay with me?"

"Today to you mean?" she asked puzzled and he shook his head.

"No, when you were in your cat form?" he said and she gasped and her eyes widened.

"How did you know?" she asked gaping at him.

"The eyes," he said softly, "They are the same green marble like the cats." She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply.

"Why did you stay with me?" he asked again his voice soft and held no threat.

"Because I wondered what you were doing," she said truthfully and he smiled.

"You thought I was planning ways to bring misery to Potter and Black?" he said and she caught his amusement and smiled.

"No, I thought you were…I'm not really sure what I thought," she said and he smiled.

"You could say I was worried," she added quietly and he looked into her eyes and the same tension rose as it did by the lake and she felt the familiar rush of desire run through her. He then touched her hand and leaned closer and her breathing came is small gasps. Without her heels on she was the same height as him and she didn't have to stretch up. His lips came, at first, softly then when she tightened her arms around him, more pressure. Suddenly all the longing and desiring for each other poured out of both in the passionate kiss that they shared. She pulled back to breathe but found it hard when she looked it to his smouldering black eyes. His hands wandered her body and she ran her hands over his back. She kissed his lips again fiercely and he could taste her sweet taste. He put his hand on her breast and she moaned against his lips. He trailed kisses down her throat and she called his name softly. She had her back was against the wall and he was pushed against her and their desires heightened and he kissed her at the base of her neck and found a spot that made her shiver with desire. She sought his lips and kissed him again and again and had all the kisses returned. Then suddenly a thought went through her mind and she went rigid against his mouth and then will force she pushed him, hard, away from her. Severus stumbled back shocked at the sudden change of mood. Minerva squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling; she had to stop though it hurt her she knew that she couldn't have a relationship with a student, if they were found out she would have been immediately fired and never be able to teach again. In the silence they stood and she was the first to speak.

"You must go now Mr Snape," she said quite coldly and it hurt her. He took a step towards her but she shrank back and he froze.

"This should not have happened and I am sorry on my behalf," she continued and sudden anger swept over him.

"You cannot do this," he said his voice low and she looked down inhaled deeply.

"I have to," she whispered and her voice held a tremor. Quickly she went to the door and opened it and he swept out and she locked the door and then crawled into her bed where she allowed herself the luxury of tears. Not knowing that was going to be the last time that she would see him.

He ran to the Slytherin common room and packed this trunk, he didn't want to stay another day when he might see her, though he didn't hate her he understood her difficult position she was under. His grief with his mother and his anger at being pushed away was too much and he left Hogwarts that night.

Later Minerva learned that he went in search for father and killed him, then with no where to go to he went to Lucius Malfoy and joined the Death Eaters, a decision he regretted for his whole life. He saw a glimpse of Minerva when he was in Hogsmead once and still looked as beautiful as she was and he still though of her and loved her. She thought that after he left Hogwarts then she would never see him again but as fate had it he walked back into her life once more, a familiar yet also a stranger.

The End

A/N I'm thinking of doing a sequel but I would like some reviews first to see if it's good enough so please review! I made Narcissa the same age as Severus for my purpose and Lucius is only one year older than Severus. The Floo network worked until after Severus left and it was only the Slytherin common, this again is for my purpose.


End file.
